Kyuubi of Kumo
by JinchuurikiReign
Summary: Fem Naru! Getting banished from Konoha, Akane *Femnaru* leaves Konoha and goes to Kumo, but not alone. How will Kumo change with three Jinchuuriki? How can this change the future of the Five Elemental Nations? AkaneXOmoi
1. Prologue: The Banishment

Kyuubi of Kumo

Summary: Fem Naru! Getting banished from Konoha, Akane [Femnaru] leaves Konoha and goes to Kumo, but not alone. How will Kumo change with three Jinchuuriki? How can this change the future of the Five Elemental Nations? AkaneXOmoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does

Prologue: Banishment

There stood Akane Uzumaki in front of the elder council of Konoha, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzo Shimura.

It had been a few weeks since the failed Sasuke Retrieval mission, she has just been released a few days ago when she was walking home from the Ichiraku Ramen bar when a Anbu appeared in front of her told her to meet up with the elder council

"Do you know why you have been called here Akane?" Homura asked

"No I do not sir" Akane said

"You will be punished for your failure of the retrieval mission" Koharu said

Akane's eyes widened as she looked downwards and touched the scar on her chest from the Chidori

"What is my punishment?" Akane asked

"Exile" Danzo said

Akane's eyes became wider, if possible.

"EXILE?! What have I done to deserve exile?!" Akane shouted

"WATCH YOUR TONE NINE TAILS" Koharu snapped

"You have failed to bring back Sasuke Uchiha, Left an anbu level shinobi to one of your injured comrades, let 2 of your comrades on this mission at a near death state, need I say more?" Danzo questioned

"No, Sorry sir" Akane choked out, tears threatening to come out

"Good, now you have 5 hours to get your things and get out of Konoha, If you are still here you will be eliminated on the spot" Danzo said

Akane gave a bow then left the room and went straight forward to her apartment

She put her important belongings into a scroll that was given to her by the Third Hokage as a birthday present and put her clothes in her bag

She took her orange jumpsuit off, now wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl in the middle which perfectly showed her curves and blue Anbu pants that were taped on the ankles. She then untied her pony tail letting her crimson hair flow, which reached to her lower back.

She looked at the clock, seeing that she only had 4 hours left to say bye to everyone

She took a deep breath and exhaled before taking her things with her

"To the Hyuuga compound first" Akane said walking out the door

-------Hyuuga compound------------------

"State your buissness" The Hyuuga guard said

"I'm looking for Neji and Hinata" Akane said

"Alright, come with me" The guard said

The guard led her to a door decorated with lavender flower petals

"This is Lady Hinata's room" The guard said, going back to his post

Akane knocked on the door then opened it

"Hinata?" Akane called

Hinata was on her bed reading over a scroll

Hinata looked up and saw Akane

"Hey Akane, what are you doing here?" Hinata asked

"Can we go get Neji first? I need to tell this to both of you" Akane said

"Of course" Hinata said going outside the room and going to a plain white door

Hinata knocked on it and a few seconds later Neji stepped out of the door

"Lady Hinata, Akane" Neji greeted

"Akane has something to tell us" Hinata said

"What is it Akane?" Neji asked

Akane looked towards the floor and mumbled something

"What?" Neji asked

"I've been exiled" Akane chocked out

"WHAT?!" Neji and Hinata shouted

"Exiled for what?" Hinata asked

"Long story" Akane said, not wanting to talk about it

They calmed then Neji asked "Does anyone else know?"

"No, I went to you guys first" Akane said

Hinata and Neji nodded then went to embrace their friend, and little sister figure

"I'm going to inform everyone else, meet me at the Konoha gate in 3 hours" Akane said as she left the compound

The next person she visited was Kiba, then Shikamaru, then Chouji, then Ino, then Shino, then Lee, then Tenten, then Sakura, and lastly Tsunade and Shizune whom informed the Jonin instructors.

----Konoha Gate-------

" Good bye everyone" Akane said with tears in her eyes, but was quickly wiped away

"Not so fast" A gruff voice said

"Ero-sennin?" Akane asked

"You don't think you're going alone do you?" Jiraiya asked with his bag with him

"You mean?" Akane asked with stars in her eyes

"Yep, and so is he" Jiraiya said pointing at Shikamaru

"What do you mean?" Akane asked

"We already gave our papers so we are no longer shinobi of the leaf" Shikamaru said

"You'd do that for me?" Akane asked

They both nodded their heads

"Alright then let's go!" Akane shouted

She was given a few presents from her friends, flowers from Ino, Sakura and Hinata, a few bags of chips from Chouji, A few Hyuuga ninjutsu scrolls from Neji taken with permission of course , A few training weights from Lee, Two Katanas from Tenten one said BEST FRIENDS FOREVER in kanji and the other said NEVER GIVE UP also in kanji, A brotherly hug from Shino and Kiba, A pair on nunchucks from Gai, Two pairs of trench knives from Asuma one pair for her and the other pair for Shikamaru, Kunoichi attire from Kurenai, a medical ninjutsu scroll from Shizune, and a kiss on the forehead from Tsunade as well as a scroll.

Lastly Kakashi...

"Listen Akane…" Kakashi started

"It's okay Kakashi sensei" Akane said

She walked over to Kakashi and hugged his waist

Kakashi pulled out three scrolls for Akane, one said Namikaze, the other said Uzumaki and the last one said Hatake.

"This is for you Akane" Kakashi said giving her the scrolls

"Thank you….Dad" Akane whispered so only Kakashi could hear it

Kakashi gave her an eye smile and ruffled her hair

"See ya guys soon" Akane shouted

She walked out the gates of Konoha, with Shikamaru and Jiraiya by her sides

"The start of a new adventure, eh guys" Akane said to her traveling friends

She got a grunt from Shikamaru and a grin from Jiraiya


	2. The Meeting

Kyuubi of Kumo

Summary: Fem Naru! Getting banished from Konoha, Akane [Femnaru] leaves Konoha and goes to Kumo, but not alone. How will Kumo change with three Jinchuuriki? How can this change the future of the Five Elemental Nations? AkaneXOmoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does

Chapter 1: The Meeting

Last time on Kyuubi of Kumo

"_She walked out the gates of Konoha, with Shikamaru and Jiraiya by her sides_

"_The start of a new adventure, eh guys" Naru said to her traveling friends_

_She got a grunt from Shikamaru and a grin from Jiraiya"_

Now on with the story

The group was currently in an inn at Tanzaku town

Unfortunately for Akane, the room was only just a bedroom with a door which she guessed is the bathroom, which means almost no privacy and only one futon so she had to sleep on the cold wooden floor with only a pillow and to top it off there were two guys who snored really LOUD.

"Damnit!" Akane shouted into her pillow as she shivered

"I'm never going to get any sleep now" Akane grumbled

She lied down like that for a while

"Screw this" Akane said as she went over to Jiraiya and Shikamaru

Seeing that there was some space between the two, she squeezed in between them and finally got comfortable

"Well this is better than the floor" Akane said as she fell asleep

---In the morning---

Shikamaru woke up with a mop of red hair on his face

He sat up straight and saw Jiraiya and Akane asleep right next to him

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered to himself as he tried to wake Akane up

"Oi…Wake Up…Akane" Shikamaru said while shaking her

"Forget it, I'll just go and get some breakfast" Shikamaru said

He went to the shower and did his morning rituals then went to change his clothes

He was now wearing a black v-neck and brown shorts, he gave back his chuunin vest when he left Konoha and also his clothes with the Nara symbol.

He went back to the room to see that Akane has just woken up

"Where are you going?" Akane asked drowsily

"Out to get breakfast" Shikamaru said

"Wait for me Shika" Akane said as she bolted to the bathroom

Akane did her morning rituals then put her clothes on

She was wearing a black shirt with an orange swirl and blue skinny jeans

"Should we bring any weapons?" Akane asked

"No, we don't want to attract any attention to ourselves" Shikamaru said

"Okay" Akane said as she went to get her frog wallet

"What do we do about Lord Jiraiya?" Shikamaru asked

"Hmm good point" Akane said

She took out a piece of paper and wrote a short message, she put it right on top of his bag

"Let's go" Akane said

----Streets of Tanzaku-------------

"What do you want to eat?" Shikamaru asked

Akane opened her mouth but Shikamaru interrupted

"Other than ramen" Shikamaru said

Akane went silent

They spotted a dango shop not far

Shikamaru grabbed Akane's hand and walked to the dango shop

They ordered 10 sticks of dango for both of them

They looked around the shop, to see that is was full of ninja, mostly from foreign countries

They saw a team from Kumo who was looking for seats

Shikamaru saw Akane staring at the team

"Akane? What are you thinking?" Shikamaru asked

Akane walked over to the team

"Hey there" Akane said with a friendly smile

"Uhh hi?" the white haired boy said

"Are you looking for seats?" Akane asked

"Yea, but the place seems full" the blond haired girl said

"Well me and my friend have lots of space at our table" Akane said pointing at the table where Shikamaru was, Shikamaru's eyes widened finally figuring out what she doing

"Would you like to sit with us?" Akane asked

"YES" the spiky red haired girl said

"**Bee, she's one of us" **The Hachibi said through his mental link with Bee

"_I know, what should we do about her?" _Bee thought

"**Ask her if she has a home village, if she does not take her as an apprentice with Yugito, she has a lot of potential" **Hachibi said

"_Alright" _Bee thought as the Hachibi cut the link

He walked towards the table his team were seated

A few minutes later they all finished their plates of Dango then made some small talk

"So what brings you here, shinobi-san?" Akane asked

"Just finished a mission, getting some food before we have to go back, names Omoi by the way, the red head is Karui, the blond is Samui and our sensei is Killer Bee sensei" Omoi said

"How about you, kunoichi-san?" Bee asked

"How did you know?" Akane whispered

"Kumo has many sensor type ninja, which includes me" Bee said seriously

'_Somethings wrong with sensei, he hasn't rhymed in his last sentence' _Omoi thought

Akane sighed before looking at Shikamaru who nodded

"We're exiles from Konoha, I'm Akane Uzumaki and he's Shikamaru Nara" Akane said

"What did you do to get exiled? A failed mission?" Omoi asked

"Sorta, we failed a mission, pineapple here was the leader so he felt that he was also to blame so he left Konoha with me" Akane said

"Anyone else with you?" Karui asked

"Ero sennin" Akane said with a large grin

"Who?" Karui asked

"She means Lord Jiraiya" Shikamaru said

"As in Jiraiya of the Sannin?" Samui asked astonished

"The very one, but he's just a big perv" Akane said

"Do you have any place to go?" Omoi asked

"Since Suna is allied to Konoha we can't go there, Iwa hates Konoha so I assume we're not welcomed there, Orochimaru is in Kusa so we can't go there either" Akane pondered

"So yea no place to go" Shikamaru finished

"How about Kumo?" Bee asked

"I doubt we'll be accepted, since the Hyuuga incident" Akane said

"But isn't that the last place they would look for you?" Bee argued

"True, but we'll have to ask Ero sennin first" Akane said

"Alright, well it's time for us to get going, it was nice to meet you two" Bee said as he and his team stood up

"Hopefully we'll see you guys at Kumo" Omoi said as they left the restaurant

Omoi stopped midway and came back and gave her an orange flavored lollipop

"Thanks for getting us a seat, nice to meet you, Akane chan" Omoi said

"See Shika we are welcomed to Kumo, that's what I get for being nice" Akane said with a smirk

"Who ever said we were welcomed?" Shikamaru said

"THEY JUST SAID SO!" Akane shouted

"Really? Word by word?" Shikamaru said with a smirk _'Love messing with people' _he thought

"But-they-just now-what?!" Akane shouted at him

"I'm just messing with you Aka" Shikamaru said laughing

Not a while later Akane joined the laughter

As the laughter died out, They started making small talk, they walked over to a clearing and just lied down

"So what's with the flirting with Omoi?" Shikamaru asked with a smirk

"What?" Akane asked

"You know what I'm talking about" Shikamaru said

"No seriously I don't know" Akane said

Shikamaru cleared his voice

"Cool katana, maybe you could teach me how to use it sometime" Shikamaru said mimicking Akane's voice batting his eye lashes

"So?" Akane asked

"I'd love to go to Kumo with you" Shikamaru once again mimicked Akane

"I never said that!" Akane said

"It's called reading between the lines" Shikamaru said looking back at the clouds

"Whatever" Akane said unwrapping the lollipop and sucked on it

"So why'd you do it?" Shikamaru asked

"Do what?" Akane asked

"Invite them to sit with us, no offence but you're not the most generous person" Shikamaru said

"I dunno, they looked really nice and something in my gut told me to do it" Akane said

"Or was it Omoi?" Shikamaru said chuckling

"Shut up" Akane said

-----Kumo Team-------------

The team was rushing through the trees

They stopped once the sun has started to set

Bee and Omoi went to set up camp as the girls went to get some water and firewood

"So Omoi, you were acting strange at the restaurant today" Bee said with a smirk forming

"What do you mean sensei?" Omoi asked

"You like Akane, don't deny Omoi!" Bee said with a grin

"What?!" Omoi asked

"You don't just give your lollipops to just anyone" Bee said

"It was just a thank you present" Omoi said

"Yo Omoi, you said Sugoi when you saw that chick" Bee said

"Get a clue and make-do and then start anew with her" Bee laughed

"There he goes with his rhyming again" Omoi said rolling his eyes

"_But what if she does fall for me?, What if I don't accept then maybe she'll commit suicide from loneliness" _Omoi thought

Bee smacked Omoi on the head

"What have I said about over thinking?!" Bee shouted

"It ain't cool, and you have some drool, so stop being a fool" Bee said

-----Tanzaku town Inn-------------

"We're BACKKK!" Akane shouted

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Jiraiya shouted

"Just had some breakfast, then lunch but now we're back, and we got you karaage-fried chicken" Akane said

"Gimme gimme" Jiraiya said reaching out for the box like a little boy

"See Shika, told you it would be no problem" Akane said as she and Shikamaru watched Jiraiya eat like a pig

Jiraiya gave a loud belch

"Done, so mind telling me where you have been?" Jiraiya asked

"We went to eat breakfast at some dango place, speaking of which…" Akane trailed off

"What happened? Did you meet any Konoha shinobi" Jiraiya asked

"Well we didn't meet KONOHA shinobi" Akane said

Jiraiya turned to Shikamaru who sighed

"Some Kumo nin invited us to join Kumo" Shikamaru said

"Hmm, did one of these shinobi have sunglasses and a tattoo of a bulls horn" Jiraiya asked

"Yea, what was his name Shika? Buzz? Bazz?" Akane said

"His name was Killer Bee" Shikaru said

"He had three people following, I'm guessing his students" Shikamaru said

"Hmm I say we go to Kumo!" Jiraiya declared

"Just like that?" Shikamaru asked astonished

"Yea, why not?" Jiraiya said

"We'll have a vote, who wants to go to Kumo tomorrow morning say I" Jiraiya said

"I" Akane and Jiraiya said

"Those who disagree say Nay" Jiraiya said

"Nay" Shikamaru said

"Well the I's have it" Jiraiya said went to lie down on the futon

"I'm going to get a good night's rest, later Shika" Akane said as she to went to lie down on the futon

"This is gunna be a drag" Shikamaru said


	3. A New Home

Kyuubi of Kumo

Summary: Fem Naru! Getting banished from Konoha, Akane [Femnaru] leaves Konoha and goes to Kumo, but not alone. How will Kumo change with three Jinchuuriki? How can this change the future of the Five Elemental Nations? AkaneXOmoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does

Chapter 2: A New Home

Last time on Kyuubi of Kumo

""_We'll have a vote, who wants to go to Kumo tomorrow morning say I" Jiraiya said_

"_I" Akane and Jiraiya said_

"_Those who disagree say Nay" Jiraiya said_

"_Nay" Shikamaru said_

"_Well the I's have it" Jiraiya said went to lie down on the futon_

"_I'm going to get a good night's rest, later Shika" Akane said as she to went to lie down on the futon_

"_This is gunna be a drag" Shikamaru said"_

Now on with the story

In the morning you could see three figures walking out of Tanzaku Town

"We better hurry, Kumo is four days away and you never know if there are people after us" Jiraiya said

"What kind of people?" Akane asked

"You know, bounty hunter" Shikamaru yawned

"They would be no match for Ero sennin! Even Sasuke's brother and that fish man were afraid of him" Akane declared

"Whatever you say" Shikamaru said

"Now let's get going" Jiraiya said

------30 min later--------

"Are we there yet?" Akane asked

"No" Jiraiya said

"Oh…How bout now?" Akane asked

"No" Jiraiya said getting more annoyed by the second, along with Shikamaru

"How about now?" Akane asked

"DAMNIT AKANE! ITS 8 30 IN THE MORNING WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!" Shikamaru snapped

"Sorry I'm just so bored, hey Ero Sennin, can you give us something to do" Akane whined

"How about this?" Jiraiya asked before he pulled out two things

One brown book and the other was an orange book

Jiraiya handed Akane the brown book with the title: **Tale of the Gutsy Ninja**

Then handed Shikamaru the orange book named: **Make-Out Paradise**

"Trust me kid, you'll enjoy it" Jiraiya whispered to Shikamaru

Akane and Shikamaru both opened their books at the same time

----20 min later----

"So kids, how are you enjoying your books?" Jiraiya asked with a smirk

"Hm?" Akane and Shikamaru asked not taking their eyes away from their respective books

"That good huh?" Jiraiya said with a big smile

-----Time skip (4 days)----------

The last few days were quite uneventful for the three ninja's

A few bandits here and there, not much for the three

Nothing very interesting happened the past few days, other than that one thing

_---FLASHBACK----_

_Akane heard some moaning from Shikamaru's tent_

_She had a little argument with herself to either go there and see what's going on or stay_

"_I better see whats going on" Akane finally said_

_She opened the flap of his tent_

"_Hey Shika what's going o-" Akane said as she saw what he was doing_

_Shikamaru was wearing only a large black shirt, with his trousers and boxers on the ground_

_He had his hand around his erect manhood, his hand covered with spit and a white sticky substance_

"_AHHHH!" Shikamaru shouted trying to cover his erection_

"_Umm…I think I'll go now" Akane said covering her eyes, rushing out and going back to her tent_

_Her mind was a in a huge knot_

_She has just seen her older brother figure jacking off_

'_WHAT DO I DO IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS!' She thought to herself_

_---The next morning (in the flashback) -----_

"_Hey Akane" Shikamaru said rubbing the back of his head_

"_Yea Shika?" Akane asked not daring to look him in the eyes_

"_About yesterday, I just want to ask if you could keep this a secret between the both of us" Shikamaru said_

"_Yea, sure" She replied_

_Shikamaru sighed in relief_

"_Thanks, and sorry if I caused any awkwardness between us" Shikamaru said_

"_Don't worry it didn't, it doesn't change the way I think about you" Akane said_

"_Oh really? And what do you think about me?" Shikamaru said with a confused expression_

"_My nii san of course!" Akane said as if it is the most obvious thing ever_

_The response shocked Shikamaru, but his confused expression soon turned into a happy one_

"_Well then imouto chan, lets wake up Lord Jiraiya" Shikamaru said with a grin, Akane replied with a grin of her own_

_----FLASHBACK END------_

Ever since that incident Shikamaru and Akane got closer than ever, almost like you would think that they really are siblings

"Shikamaru, Akane, we're almost at the gates of Kumo" Jiraiya said as they were nearing the gates of Kumo

For the past few days they have been climbing up the mountains slowly getting to Kumo

"Woah" Akane said as they looked at the gate

The walls were higher than Konoha's and not to mention that the village behind is literally hidden in the clouds

They were standing right infront of the gates when a blur suddenly appeared in front of them

He had a Kumo headband placed on his forehead, Standard Kumo ninja attire complete with the white Kumo flak jacket, as well as black sunglasses

"How may we help you Konoha nin?" The Kumo guard asked

"Ex-Konoha nin" Akane corrected

"Oh so you're the new residents Lord Killer Bee was talking about" The guard said before bowing

"Open the gates!" He shouted as the gates opened giving them entrance into the village

"Allow me to escort you to Lord Raikage's office" the guard said as he gestured them to follow him

The walk was quite uneventful, they noticed the entire village was built on a mountain range, with bridges to connecting some mountains

They reached their destination, The Raikage Tower was the tallest mountain from the entire village, with the top of the tower reaching the skies

"Here we are" The guard said as they walked in

They walked up the long flight of stairs, finally reaching a light blue double doors

The guard knocked on the door

"Come in" A loud gruff voice said from behind

They walked in the office to see that the Raikage was lifting weights

He looked up and saw the Konoha nin

"So you accepted our 'invitation'" the Raikage said

"You are dismissed" he said to the guard

"Good to see you well E" Jiraiya said with a smirk

"You to Jiraiya, how long has it been?" E asked

"Since the Third Great Shinobi World War" Jiraiya said

"Yes I believe so" E said

E snapped his fingers, as the assistant came in

"Please call in team Killer Bee and Yugito" E said

"Yes sir" She said before going off to get them

Jiraiya and E were making small talk about the old days, as in war stories and such

Shikamaru looked out the window seeing how close they were with the clouds

"This is heaven for you isn't it?" Akane asked walking toward the window as well

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked

"Your living in the Village hidden in the clouds now, and you love cloud gazing don't you" Akane asked

"Yea, I guess" Shikamaru said with a smile

They heard the door knock, "Come in" E shouted

Five people came in, Team Killer Bee and another Cloud ninja

She had fair skin and blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail, she was wearing mostly black, and had a purple Kumo flak jacket, a red sash and dark blue pants taped at the ends.

"Reporting Lord Raikage" the five said bowing

"Ah yes, I would like you to meet the newest ninjas of Kumo" E said gesturing to Akane, Shikamaru and Jiraiya

Jiraiya was about to do his dance, but quickly stopped by Akane and Shikamaru

"Ohayo Akane chan" Omoi said waving to her

"Ohayo Omoi kun" Akane said with a grin

"So you decided to join us huh? I thought you would go off to one of those minor countries and be a mercenary, or maybe-OW" Omoi said, as Karui hit the back of his head

"Sorry about him" Karui said laughing uncomfortably

"It's okay" Akane said with a smile

"Ahem" E coughed getting their attention

"Now as I was saying, Yugito you will be put into a team with Akane Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara with Jiraiya as the leader" E said

"But sir, I am a Chuunin and they seem to be mere Genin" Yugito said

"Don't underestimate them Yugito, they both are Chuunin level and with Jiraiya as a Sannin, perhaps on par with Bee" E said

"Yes sir" Yugito said

"Great so from time to time both your teams will be doing combined training" E said

"Dismissed, all of you" E said shooing them out


	4. Team Intoductions

Kyuubi of Kumo

Summary: Fem Naru! Getting banished from Konoha, Akane [Femnaru] leaves Konoha and goes to Kumo, but not alone. How will Kumo change with three Jinchuuriki? How can this change the future of the Five Elemental Nations? AkaneXOmoi

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Kishimoto does

Chapter 3: Team Introductions

Last time on Kyuubi of Kumo

"_Don't underestimate them Yugito, they both are Chuunin level and with Jiraiya as a Sannin, perhaps on par with Bee" E said _

"_Yes sir" Yugito said_

"_Great so from time to time both your teams will be doing combined training" E said_

"_Dismissed, all of you" E said shooing them out_

Now on with the story

"Hey Bee, How about we join our groups together" Jiraiya said outside the Raikage tower

"Alright Jiraiya, bright idea, now let's get this over with before night" Bee said

"Follow me, To the Storm Cloud Ravine" Bee said as he ran towards the ravine

They landed on a platform over a water filled valley covered by fog and water

"Let's start with Introductions shall we" Jiraiya said

"Starting from Bee" He said

"The names's Killer Bee, I like Rhyming and training my students, my dislikes are people who insult my rhyming, my hobbies are making new rhymes and training, I dream to be the world's greatest rapper, I am the Jinchuuriki to the Eight-Tailed Giant Ox" Bee said proudly

Akane and Shikamaru seemed quite shocked that he was proudly saying that he is a Jinchuuriki

"The names Jiraiya, I like to do researching and writing my books, I dislike people who stop my research and the bigots of Konoha, my hobbies are the same as my likes, I dream to find the perfect women to marry and have children with and for my students to surpass myself, I am a Toad Sage" Jiraiya said

"My name is Akane Uzumaki, I like training, ramen and gardening, I dislike people who judge others without knowing them and the part of the Konoha council that hate me, my hobbies are training, tasting new types of ramen and hanging out with my friends, my dream is to be the greatest Kunoichi and maybe become the Raikage, I am the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox" Akane said

"My name is Shikamaru Nara, until I find a new last name, I like clouds, shougi and go, I dislike people who are noisy and people who don't give others chances, my hobbies are cloud watching and playing shougi, my dream is to be a great strategist, I can do Shadow related ninjutsu" Shikamaru said

"My name is Yugito Nii, I like sushi, training and fish, I dislike those who are weak and take being a shinobi as a joke, my hobbies are training and playing shamisen, my dream is to be in the Kinkaku Force, I am the Jinchuuriki to the Two-tailed Cat" Yugito said

"My name is Samui, I like dango and training, I dislike perverts and those who do not follow orders, my hobbies are training with my friends and studying, my dream is to be one of the ANBU of Kumogakure, I specialize in Ninjutsu" Samui said

"My name is Omoi, I like training and swords, I dislike people who are mean for no reason and fangirls, my hobbies are learning kenjutsu with Bee-sensei and hanging out with my friends, my dream is to be one of the greatest kenjutsu users in the world, I specialize in Kenjutsu" Omoi said

"My name is Karui, I like my team and training, I dislike people who betray their own countries and fangirls, my hobbies are training with my friends and learning new styles of kenjutsu, my dream is to be one of the greatest kunoichi of Kumo, I specialize in Kenjutsu" Karui said

"Now that we know more about each other let's get straight to training" Jiraiya said

"Akane, Shikamaru and Yugito come with me" Jiraiya said jumping down to the water

The three followed suit and jumped down as well

"Akane and Yugito you two spar while I ask Shikamaru a few questions" Jiraiya said

"Well you heard him, let's get started" Akane said getting into a fighting position

"Hai, yes lets" Yugito said as she ran towards Akane

Akane ducked but then Yugito kicked her in the face

Akane wiped the blood off her cheek

"It's on now bitch" Akane said running towards Yugito

Akane punched Yugito at the chest

She fell on her knees breathing hard

She looked up and glared at Akane

Akane just stuck her tongue out

Yugito growled before her arm ignited into blue flames

Akane saw this and made a shadow clone

She put her hand back as the clone made a circular motion on her hand

They were about to charge then they found out that they couldn't move

"Shadow Possession success" Shikamaru said

"Now girls I said a SPAR" Jiraiya yelled out the last part

"Apologies Jiraiya sensei" Yugito said

"Sorry ero sensei" Akane said looking sheepish

"Its okay, but this is just a warning, the next time you do something like this you will be punished" Jiraiya said sternly

Jiraiya took a deep breath then rubbed his temples

"Shikamaru and I were just making a training schedule for the next few years" Jiraiya said

"Yugito, Do you know about the Akatsuki?" Jiraiya asked

"No, I'm sorry I don't sensei" Yugito said

"It's okay Yugito, Akatsuki is a organization of nine S rank missing nin" Jiraiya said

"What is their goal?" Yugito asked

"Their goal is to collect the nine Jinchuuriki, for reasons I have yet to find out" Jiraiya said

Yugito got very silent, since Kumo now had three Jinchuuriki they were in even more danger

"That is why I will train you and Akane" Jiraiya said

"What about Bee?" Yugito asked

"He has full control of his Bijuu, I will ask him to help out with that" Jiraiya said

Yugito nodded

"And again, now you two are TEAMMATES you get along, I don't mind a healthy rivalry, but you do NOT I repeat do NOT use assassination jutsu's against each other" Jiraiya said

They both nodded then turned to each other

"How about we start over, I'm Akane Uzumaki nice to meet you" Akane said sticking her hand out

"I'm Yugito Nii, likewise Akane" Yugito said shaking Akane's hand a small smile on her face

"Good, let's get to training" Jiraiya said with a smile

The past three weeks all of them have been training in Chakra Control

Since Shikamaru had high Gennin chakra control and a low Chuunin chakra pool in the beginning

Since then his chakra control went up to low Chuunin chakra control and a mid Chuunin chakra pool

Yugito had a fair chakra control, one of a well seasoned Chuunin and an ANBU chakra pool before training

Now she has a chakra control of a low jounin but still had the ANBU chakra pool

Akane had a mid Gennin chakra control and a High ANBU chakra pool

After the training she had a low Chuunin chakra control but still retained that High ANBU chakra pool

"Nice job you three, now every month once I see you get better I will give you each a reward" Jiraiya said pulling something out

"Yugito since you have Fire and Lightning I got you these scrolls" Jiraiya said handing her the scroll

"Thank you sensei" Yugito said opening it

"What about us sensei?" Akane asked

Instead of answering he took out two square pieces of paper

"Channel your chakra into this" Jiraiya said

They both took the paper and looked at it strangely

"Why?" Akane asked

"To test your elemental affinity, It tears in half your wind, it burns your fire, it becomes damp your water, it becomes dust your earth and if it crumples up your lightning" Jiraiya explained

They both nodded their heads and channeled their chakra into it

Shikamaru's paper tore in half then the half he held turned dark

Akane's paper tore into two and then half then tore off burned

"You two both have Wind, interesting, it is very rare for shinobi from Konoha to have this affinity " Jiriaya said with a grin

"Here you two take these scrolls, I'm going on a little trip, this'll keep you three busy for a while" Jiraiya said as he headed to the Raikage's office

"Typical" Akane said

"Might as well get started Akane" Shikamaru said opening the first scroll

Inside there were three wind C Rank jutsu

**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough**

Rank: C

Class: Offensive

Hand seals: Tiger – Ox – Dog – Hare – Snake

**Wind Style: Gale Palm**

Rank: C

Class: Offensive

Hand Seals: Clap Hands together, channeling Wind Chakra

**Wind Style: Whirlwind Fist**

Rank: C

Class: Offensive

Hand Seals: Punch while channeling Wind Chakra

"We'll start with Great Breakthrough Akane" Shikamaru said memorizing the hand seals

"Alright" Akane said doing the same


	5. Important Authors Note

First and foremost i would like to thank **ALL** of my readers, and apologize to those who were looking for an update. Writing fanfictions were a great experience, but unfortunately i must move on. I am studying to be a doctor and i am having trouble dealing with everything, so i had to drop a few things in my life to make it easier.

Thank you to those who have reviewed my work, i have been motivated to write this story to the end when i started this story and from the positive reviews that i have received, but i am afraid that i've been very stressed the past few months, and i have been advised to drop many things from my life. Up until a few months ago i have realized that i have lost all inspiration, motivation and ideas that i have to my stories, and i have decided to leave fanfiction with a heavy heart.

Although i am leaving my stories, i would love to leave these stories to anyone who would like to take any of them. Leaving a 'legacy' so to speak. If you would like to adopt any of my stories i would be more than happy to give it along with a planner that i made with a friend of mine, as long as you give me at least a bit of credit within your story :p.

So this is JinchuurikiReign,

signing off for the last time :')


End file.
